godofhighschoolfandomcom-20200214-history
Charyeok
Charyeok (Kor: 차력) literally means the act of borrowing strength from a "god" (can also refer to demons and human ghosts, not just literal gods). Charyeok is when a mortal makes a contract with a supernatural entity in which the human is able to borrow their power. Upon accessing that god's power, the human is able to shape it (through their imagination and empathy) as their own unique ability. It appears that whenever Charyeok or divine power is used, it draws from the user's life/biological energy which appears as violet colored energy. Hence, if someone uses their Charyeok too long, they experience intense fatigue and other physical drawbacks. Most characters in G.O.H have reached the level where they can materialize their Charyeok as a distinct, yet connected, living entity that they can control. Charyeok varies greatly, seeing as how the way it appears depends on the entity giving power, the user's imagination and personality, as well as their own innate power/energy. Strength of Charyeok is measured in GP (God Points). Na Bong-Chim claimed that serious injury to a body part, as much as a finger, prevent charyeok users from using their borrowed power,Chapter 280 although Park Il-Pyo was able to use his charyeok while sustaining serious injury to his right eye during national tournament.Chapter 87 History Long ago, humans, monsters, and gods lived on the ancient Earth, where landmasses were still forming and civilization had not yet arisen. The monsters sought to rule over the humans, whom were far weaker than they, and had not yet developed technology on a level to hurt them (humans were living in what would be considered the Stone Age). Mankind was divided and scattered, living in isolated clans, each trying to fend for themselves. Eventually, a chieftess of a human clan named Ungnyeo appealed to the distant gods to lend them their power. They agreed after much deliberation, and thus Power Borrowing was born, giving the humans the power to defeat the monsters.Chapter 255 However, this initial method of power borrowing had noticeable drawbacks eliciting Hwanung to eventually abolish the original power borrowing system, forever changing it into the Charyeok system that is currently present. Breaking taboo allows a Charyeok user to revert to the original method of Power Borrowing. Types There are different ways that Charyeok manifests and is used, those various ways being divided into 6 classes, which are: *'Weapon Summoning and Reinforcement': As the name suggest this is when Charyeok is manifested as a force that The user summoned as their weapon and/or used to bolsters their current weapon. A prime example for this is Na Han-Sung's Aegis Shield. It is a weapon in its own right and can be used to increase the power of his sword. Another example is Jang Jang-Mi's Bastard and Jin Pum-Gwang's Hammer *'Summoning': This is when Charyeok is manifested as a distinct entity or object which the user can control. These entities/objects can also be 'equipped' to the user, altering their appearance and increasing their natural skills. These Charyeok may be invisible to all but the user, unless they choose to reveal it. An example is King of the Earth and Haetae *'Parasitic': This type of Charyeok manifests itself as an entity that lives on a part of the user's body, spreading and growing more powerful with every use. It is currently unknown what will happen if it completely spread, but it is assumed that the user will gain vast power or be consumed by the entity. An example of this type of charyeok is Greed. *'Direct Contract': As the name implies this is a contract in which a person is directly infused with power by the god, usually by contacting them within their own Realm. Direct contracts also allow the user to more efficiently communicate with the god who gives them power. It is the next level of current charyeok widely used.Nine-Tails Guardian, Oxen King and Yeo-Po Bong-Seon are prime examples of this. **'Power Lender-ization/Lineal Descendant': A more advanced form of a direct contract, in which the individual receiving power becomes an avatar of the god and assumes their form, as well as gaining access to the full range of that god's power. This is only possible because the person receiving power is a lineal descendant of that god. Samuel Rosinante and Judge Q are both lineal descendant of a God, Heracles and Joker respectively. *'Key': A key is a rare and very powerful type of Charyeok which can seal and awaken abilities in mortals and gods alike. Aptly described as "the existence that will drag the gods from heaven", Keys are Charyeok born from intense hatred and wrath. The gods whose power is channeled are powerful entities that oppose the gods of heaven and seek vengeance against them. This hatred is one of the reasons why these particular Charyeok are so powerful. There are only 2 known Keys: Pandora and Nine-Tails Guardian. *'The Original Way Of Borrowing Power': A type of Charyeok that can only be used by those who break the taboo. This is one of the most powerful type of charyeok to exist because directly infuse their godly energy into their contractor's body, with noticeable drawbacks, the human who use this type of charyeok will either get older or younger. Example of the charyeok in this category is Trinity: The Gods of the Wind, the Rain, and the Clouds List of Charyeok Aegis Shield Aegis Shield is the Charyeok of Na Han-Sung. It manifests itself as hundreds of floating, transparent hexagonal shards, with a light glow of biological energy. The user can telekinetically arrange these shards into any form they wish. Na Han-Sung usually combines them to form the eponymous shield. However, he can also form it into full body armor or multiple blades. Asura Asura is the Charyeok of Romario. Ariadne's Thread Ariadne's Thread is the Charyeok of an unnamed participant in the G.O.H. Consolation Match. It takes the form of vines that can be used to restrict the movement of the opponent. Baedal Choi Bastard Bastard is the Charyeok of Jang Jang-Mi. It appears as a large double-edged sword made of energy. It has incredible cutting ability and destroyed the fighting ring. Bruce Lee Bruce Lee is the Charyeok of Xiaolin. It appears as Bruce Lee himself and provides the user with the fighting capabilities Bruce Lee had. Caterpillar Caterpillar is the Charyeok of Drake McDonald. It has the ability to create a silk-like substance which it uses to sew cuts and wounds close, as well as sew dismembered body parts back on. It allows him to regenerate over and over. Doppelganger Doppelganger is the Charyeok of Fei-Long. It was stolen by him from a Jeju Island team member. It gives the user the ability to take on the appearance and powers of others and can be used for different purposes including spying and ambushing. It also allows the user to make a clone of a person independent from the user. The user can make up to a 100 clones at a time. Emperor Iskandar Emperor Iskandar is the Charyeok of Alex. Fake Monkey King Fake Monkey King is the charyeok of Charuru. it increase the strength of its user in addition to granting the user the ability to use Hua Final Secret Arts: Monkey Claw. Golem Golem is the Charyeok of an unknown person, it was stolen by Jae-Kal Taek's charyeok, Greed. It has the appearance of a giant man made out of rock. It has great endurance and durability and is shown to be quite strong. Greed Greed is a Charyeok that has been absorbed into Jae-Kal Taek's body in the form of a living tattoo on his left arm. In its true form, an enormous shadow with large teeth and hundreds of blood red eyes. It appears that Greed can call forth all the Charyeok's of the persons it has eaten from before. This grants Jae-Kal all of the powers of each individual Charyeok to use at will.Jack the Ripper and Mage are included among them. Gryphon Gryphon is the charyeok of Violeta. it takes the form of half bird-half mamal creature with body like a horse/lion and legs, wings, and head of an eagle. Hatae Hatae is the Charyeok of Han Dae-Wi. When shown in full form it takes the shape of a blue dog-like creature with multiple fangs, big nose and eyes, and a top hat. Its is shown to be an extremely powerful charyeok but due to the contract being with a baby it's full abilities are limited. Hammer Hammer is the Charyeok of Jin Pum-Gwang. It materializes as a large hammer with one flat end and the other end is somewhat broken. The hammer can be used to attack opponents with sheer brute force. Hattori Hanzo Hattori Hanzo is the Charyeok of Judge C. Heracles Heracles is the charyeok and lineal ancestor of Samuel Rosinante. Heracles is one of the strongest Charyeok shown in the series. It boasted the user's physical strength to epic proportion, as it enabled the user to briefly hold Ruyi Jingu. When powerlenderized, it is enhanced even further as it can prevent Ruyi Jingu from enlarging itself by gripping on it. Icarus Icarus is the Charyeok of Tae Baek-Ho. It has the ability to levitate objects around him by giving them wings which appear unseen to everyone except Taek Baek-Ho himself. Ifrit Ifrit is charyeok of Priest Zig. it takes the form of muscular humanoid fire spirit. It imbued the user with fire power. Jack the Ripper Jack the Ripper is the Charyeok of Gwum Gi. It looks like a middle aged man with long mustache, wearing hat and long coat. It gives Gi the ability to form blades to attack the opponent. Charyeok can also use its body to form blades to attack an opponent at close range. Jeanne D' Arc Jeanne D' Arc is the charyeok of Andre Oscar. It takes the form of the historical heroine of france during hundred years war. It was the original owner of Andre's national treasure The Rapier of Jeanne D'Arc. This charyeok has two phase. One increased the strength of an attack and the other enhanced the attack with fire. Jebe Jebe is the charyeok of priest Fangwu. It takes the form of a mongolian general that served Genghis Khan. It was the original owner of his National Treasure, Jebe's Bow. A combination of single arrow fired by this charyeok and one fired by Fangwu with Jebe's Bow managed to crack the door to central control of Nox. Joker Joker is the Charyeok of Judge Q. It carries a scythe and has a smiling face. The joker can be summoned from the deck of cards, Q carries with him. The Joker can manifest from any of the many cards that Q uses to fight. It's scythe is quite sharp, and Q himself can also wield it, not just the Joker. Jupiter Jupiter is the Charyeok of Natasha, it's form is unknown. One of the abilities it gives the user is shield generation King of the Earth King of the Earth is the Charyeok of Sang Man-Duk. It has the appearance of a giant winged creature holding a giant blade the size of a skyscraper. Koniecpolski Koniecpolski or Winged Hussar is the Charyeok of Aldon Ski. It takes the form of a Polish cavalry but its powers are unknown. Kraken Kraken is the Charyeok of Lee Ma-Rin. It can absorb the Charyeok of the opponent and convert it into HP, thus helping the user regain his stamina. Longinus' Hand Longinus' Hand is the Charyeok of Park Mu-Bong. It can summon a massive hand that can devastate an area as well as gives the user limited control over gravity. It also provides the user with a shield. It was the first Charyeok to appear in the series, appearing in Chapter 1. Mage Mage is the Charyeok of Jun Ju-Gok. Its appearance is that of a old mage wearing hat and holds a staff in its hands. Jun-Gok can use elements like fire and lightning to attack the opponent. Marionette Marionette is the Charyeok of Judge P. He can be used to manipulate people as puppets by attaching strings to them. The Master of the Sky The Master of the Sky or Thunderbird is the Charyeok of With Hawk. It takes the form of giant bald eagle but its powers are unknown. Megalodon Megalodon is the Charyeok of Taek Jae-Kal. It has the appearance of a large shark. It was used to attack and pierce the opponents body with its fangs. It can also summon fangs separately to attack. Mud Golem Mud Golem is borrowed power of Priest Malchik. It enabled the user to created mud construct of varying sizes depending on the need Nine-Tails Guardian Nine-Tails Guardian is the Charyeok of Park Il-Pyo. It is the first key to be introduced in the series. It is currently one of the only Charyeok that changes the appearance of it's user, besides Yu Mi-Ra's Yeo-Po Bong-Seon. It gives the user a small amount of HP upon appearance. It greatly enhances all of it's user's physical attacks, speed and power to the point where it can no longer be traced with the naked eye. It also allows the user to summon many nine tailed foxes ranging from them to be big or small. It also grants the user the ability to create and manipulate fire at will. Oxen King Oxen King is the Charyeok of Baek Seung-Chul. It is the third key to be introduced in the series. Seung-Chul is in a direct contract with Uma. By using this contract he is able to fight against foes like the heavenly princes. It is currently one of the only Charyeok that changes the appearance of it's user, besides Yu Mi-Ra's Yeo-Po Bong-Seon. It greatly enhances all of it's user's physical attacks, speed and power to the point where it can no longer be traced with the naked eye. Paladin Siegfried Paladin Siegfried is the Charyeok of Moon Gi-Joo. It summons Walmung and part armor around him which is capable of great destruction. It enhances his fighting ability and he can use many high level attacks. Pandora Pandora is the Charyeok of Lee Soo-Jin, this is the second key introduced in the series. Like the other key, it changes the appearance of the user. This charyeok is originated from Pandora from the Greek myth, the woman who opened the Pandora's box and let loose all the evil and suffering in the world. She can create disease and illness wherever she goes and she seems to have a power to produce poison from her body. Pazuzu Pazuzu is the Charyeok of Zamila. It takes the form of a large human-arachnid hybrid and grants the user improved speed and strength. Phoenix Phoenix is the Charyeok of Judge B. It takes the form of a large blue bird Red Dragon Red Dragon is the Charyeok of Judge O. O has named it Chang Sik. Its size is close to that of a large multi-storied building. The Dragon can also use a breath attack, but O stops it because it would cause too large damage which his barrier cannot stop. Sadie Sadie is the Charyeok of Priest Saturn. It has the appearance of a woman with her eyes covered. It uses enemy's shadow to summon hands to attack. It can summon a whale like creature to attack from behind. Saint George Ascalon Sword Saint George Ascalon Sword is the Charyeok of an unnamed participant in the G.O.H. Consolation Match. It creates appendages off of the arms of the user that can be used as a substitute for a sword. Sapsal Dog Sapsal Dog is the Charyeok of Shim Bong-Sa. It has the appearance of a large black dog with a thunderbolt on its forehead and three tails. Its abilities are unknown other than that it is capable of flight. Shield of Discrimination Shield of Discrimination is the Charyeok of Priest Axley. It is a pair of shiny white wings. Just as the name suggests, these wings can shield opponent's attacks. The charyeok provides the ability of flight. It is shown that the wings can't be regenerated after being cut. Siren Siren is the Charyeok of Myung Moon-Dae (imposter). It has the shape of a bat and just like a bat, it can generate sound waves which can be heard only by the victim. These waves can cause a weaker person to feel nauseatic and make them to collapse. Thor Thor is the Charyeok of Anna. It takes the form of the Norse God Thor and grants the user the ability to levitate themselves and other inanimate objects as well as shoot laser beams from their eyes. Trinity: The Gods of the Wind, the Rain, and the Clouds Trinity: The Gods of the Wind, the Rain, and the Clouds is the charyeok of Kim Oong-Nyuh, its true form is unknown other than three light-like particle orbiting around her. This charyeok allows her to manipulate whether-related phenomenon. Umdiji Umdiji is the Charyeok of Mujahedin. Its true form is unknown. It grants the user the ability to control the opponent's perception through the usage of hallucination. Uriel Uriel is the Charyeok of John. It grants the user the ability to fly and increase their physical strength. Virtues Dunamis Virtues Dunamis is the Charyeok of Maria. It takes the form of a female angel with unknown powers. Yamatano Orochi Yamatano Orochi is the Charyeok of Kyoichi Kusanagi and every previous firstborn of Kusanagi Clan. In addition to enhancing his fighting ability, it also allow The user to summon snakes, including Yamata no Orochi itself, and grant him several snakelike ability. The user risk losing control of his own body if using this charyeok too much. Yeo-Po Bong-Seon Yeo-Po Bong-Seon is the Charyeok of Yu Mi-Ra. It enhances her fighting ability and she can use many high level attacks. It also enhances her swordless swordstyles. Trivia *Recent ChapterChapter 268 hinted that it was Kim Oong-Nyuh's and Hwanung's child that spread charyeok among humans, in order to create better world for humanity to live in, as per the wish of Hwanung. References Navigation Category:World of God of High School Category:Charyeok Category:Abilities